Ten Reasons Why
by JeSymphony
Summary: [Pink Rose] When Alec says something that turns Max's world upside down, she doesn't know how to take it. So, she writes a list to try and convince herself that she is not interested, and instead gives up a little insight to her heart. MA
1. Ten Reasons Why

**A/N: This story was like a pit bull. It bit and worried at me until I gave in. **_Italics _**are Max's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

**

* * *

**

_Ten Reasons Why_

Max allowed herself to flop onto her bed, face down. She had just come back from Alec's apartment, where he had proceeded to upset everything, emotionally and mentally.

She was there because they needed to talk. Of course, Max and Alec's definition of 'talk' was very different. To Max it meant friendly, innocently platonic conversation. To Alec it meant that he had to tell her he loved her.

Max felt a deep, bubbling rage swell inside her. Didn't he damn well know that she was in love with Logan? Max did a double take. Was she in love with Logan?

Max immediately grabbed her pillow and shoved it underneath her face so that she could scream into it. Even after that, she didn't feel any less angry or any less confused.

_I was just there to talk about medical supplies for T.C., and what does he do after we settle that? He steers the conversation towards relationships that's what he did. And then he got me talking about Logan and what happened between us and how I don't…_

Max's eyes opened wide in shock and realisation. Or rather, they tried to open wide in shock and realisation. Considering that her face was smushed against a big, soft, white pillow, when she tried to open her eyes all she saw was black.

_Oh my god. I told him, didn't I?_

Max screamed again into her pillow.

_So now he knows that I have no feelings whatsoever for Logan anymore. Fantastic. I can't believe I said that when I don't even know what I'm feeling anymore! And to Alec of all people!_

The brunette sighed and flipped over so that she was staring at the ceiling.

_Dammit, Manticore shouldn't have taught us how to fight. They should have taught us what these stupid 'feeling' things are._

After a few minutes of sordid contemplation, Max got up from her bed.

She got a small bit of paper and a pencil, and sat back down on her bed. Max chewed at the end of the pencil as she stared down at the blank piece of paper.

The whiteness of it seemed to taunt her, that clean purity seeming to gloat over the fact. This piece of paper was perfection, and right now, Max wanted to destroy that perfection.

So taking her pencil, she proceeded to mark the paper with ink black words. Max didn't really care what she was writing about, but taking an immense – and almost maniacal – pleasure from the fact that this paper was no longer perfect.

**10. You are always there when I turn around. EVERYWHERE. Jam Pony, Crash, sometimes even at Logan's. You have no idea how annoying this is.**

**9.** **Girls flock to you, and you two-time. Yes, I remember when you were juggling Marina and Little Suki. Of course, that all changed when they found out about it and very nearly kicked your ass with O.C. **

**8. You hate Logan. What is wrong with the guy? You act as if he's got a contagious disease that could spread to you just by breathing the same air. He's not that bad when you get to know him.**

**7. You have this obsession with cage fighting. I plain don't understand this.**

**6. You are infuriating. Do you have any idea how many times I've felt that I should kill you, and just barely, stop myself? I swear, you cross that line one more time and I kick your ass from here to kingdom come.**

**5. Sarcastic, loud mouthed, annoying… Need I say more?**

**4. Personality sucks. Period.**

**3. 'You are a unique creature, unlike any other.' Please excuse me while I vomit.**

**2. You act as if I'm interested. This makes you seem extremely self-centred in my eyes.**

**1. I hate it that you make me blush whenever you're around. I hate it that whenever you're close to me I get a flutter in my stomach. I hate it that I feel this way about you. I love you, and if I could stop these feelings, I would without a moment's notice.**

Max looked down at the piece of paper in her hands. As her eyes scanned it, she sighed. Standing up, she left it on the kitchen counter and went to shower.

It was in the middle of this shower when she heard somebody knocking at the door.

"Maxie?"

She groaned, and in doing so swallowed a mouthful of hot water. It was Alec, and she knew that even if she didn't let him in, he would pick the lock and come in anyway.

Sure enough, her transgenic hearing caught the small 'click' as the door swung open.

Max sighed and finished her shower quickly. She came out into the shared living room a few minutes later wearing jeans and a black shirt, water dripping off her tendrils of hair.

Alec had his back to her, but even as Max opened her mouth to speak he turned around. What he held in his hands made her mouth drop open and cheeks flush.

Her list was in his hands.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffie! I love cliffies! **


	2. Consequences

**A/N: C'mon guys! PLEASE read Look Away. I promise, Max has nothing to do with Logan except one teeny phone call. And if you really don't like it, you don't have to review.** _Italics_**are Max's thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

_Consequences_

Green hazel met brown, and Max blushed harder as he smirked.

Running a hand through his hair, Alec gazed down at the small piece of paper and began to quote. "Number one: I hate it that you make me blush whenever you're around. I hate it that whenever you're close to me I get a flutter in my stomach. I hate it that I feel this way about you. I love you, and if I could stop these feelings, I would without a moment's notice."

He looked up, apparently waiting for an answer.

Max wished then that a hole would open up in the floor and take her down to the fiery depths of the earth's core. If she'd had nightmares including lists, this definitely would be in the top ten. Scratch that, this was definitely her worst fear, and it was being played out.

Alec's eyes danced at her inability to talk. "I knew you wanted more than my ass." (A/N: calistra, honey, you are psychic.)

"S-shut up," Max spluttered.

He took one step towards her, holding the list tantalisingly out of reach. "Come and get it, Maxie," he sang.

Eyes narrowing in fury, Max leapt forwards in a vain attempt to grab back that horrid list. Of course, she regretted the move as soon as her feet had left the ground.

She leapt straight into Alec's arms.

Max realised now that there would be no chance of pulling away, as his arms had encircled her waist and was firmly holding her there.

"Let me go, smart ass," Max spat, fighting tooth and nail to get to the list that Alec had conveniently thrown over his shoulder.

The brunette immediately stilled as he leaned down so that his mouth was only inches from her own.

"Now why would I do that?" he whispered, sending shivers up and down her spine.

Max bit her lip in response as Alec's lips moved closer. Her eyes were caught in his gaze, and all she wanted was for him to stop procrastinating and get on with it already.

_What the bloody hell am I thinking? _Max snapped out of it and began to fight again.

"Because I'll destroy your manhood if you don't."

She was rewarded with a small wince at memories of her previous kicks inflicted on him. But that wince soon turned into his trademark grin, and he pulled her so close that he was only a tantalising few millimetres away.

"Like you would right now, Max."

Now Max was thoroughly pissed, and her first thought was to do just as she threatened. But even as she started to raise her leg, all thoughts of violence were erased as Alec captured her lips with his own.

Max felt completely and utterly ashamed at herself as a fire started low up in her stomach, rising slowly until she gave in to her urges to kiss him back. Her hands curled around his neck for support as one of Alec's hands moved up her back and into her hair, tangling his fingers into the still damp strands.

_I can no longer be responsible for my actions, _Max though before her senses drowned and her mind fogged.

She was lost in sensation as the kiss spun her on to a place of colour and light, where she could feel nothing except the touch of his hands and the feel of his lips on her own.

A little part of her mind urged her to stop, to think about Logan and the consequences. But Max squashed that annoying little voice in her head firmly down.

Besides, the only consequences that were going to come out of this were going to be good.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: ((Points Up)) I've always wanted to do that. And thanks to all my lovely reviewers for doing what they do best, reviewing!**


End file.
